John and the Mysterious Book
by Mail Karrier
Summary: When John the Shy Guy is ordered to steal a book from Peach's Castle, he realizes that he's just a pawn in the scheme of things. Now, he's set off to solve the riddle of the book and become his own person. Starring: John the Shy Guy, Omar Toad, Mario Mario, Peach Toadstool, Bowser Koopa, and Luigi Mario.
1. The Prologue isn't a bad Chapter to be

**Taking a little hiatus on my other story, so I can write this one. It's based off a roleplay in Roblox.**

_WARNING: This book contains examples of: Lying, Theft, Double-Crossing, Multiple cases of mistaken identity, chase scenes, and overall misconduct. If these things disturb you, you may leave the general area now._

It all started twenty years ago. When I was a kid, I always admired those former minions who

helped Mario defeat Bowser. A fire-breathing, red-headed dragon-turtle isn't exactly the type of guy

you could come up to and say, "I quit." They had courage, strength, and in certain cases, a sweet

hairstyle. I, of course, had none of those, because I'm a Shy Guy. My name is John, and this is

where my story begins.

**This will be a series, starring the aforementioned Shy Guy. Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer. See you soon, MK**


	2. However, this Chapter is more action-y

**Here's the first (real) chapter, so enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the game or (most) characters.**

I had walked into the throne room with moderate style, not like it mattered. I had just...felt like the day would work out. Oh, how right I was. Bowser called me in. He didn't waste any time telling me what I had to do. "Go to the castle, steal the book with a brown cover in the Princess's bedroom, and go back here, or else." I rushed out the door with considerably less style, not wanting to know what the 'else' was.

I hopped out of the pipe at Keelhaul Key, taking my little detour to Toad Town. However, I noticed something different this time. There was a Latiku flying around, looking for something. The fact that his skin was translucent indicated that he was using a Boo's Sheet. " %$#!" the Latiku cussed at the air. "Where is it?" He moved onwards, not noticing the Shy Guy wearing black in the bushes. After what seemed like forever, he left Keelhaul, and I used my secret entrance to Toad Town.

Surfacing in the happy town, I snuck behind a house as the Princess walked past. She seemed to be going on her daily stroll, a stroke of luck for me. As she turned the corner into the harbor, I jumped the gate and went inside. "whoa..." I whispered at the sight of the castle's interior. I'd only seen pictures of this place before, and now I was in it. I repressed giddy laughter at how well my mission was going, and moved forwards. I had almost gotten into her room when I heard footsteps outside. It was the princess.

I had never ran so fast before. The closest place to hide was the castle library, so I went there. Pressing myself against the wall, I heard Peach walk around in her room. After a while, I heard nothing, so I presumed the royal was asleep. I cracked open the door to the Princess's room, hearing nothing. I continued inside, to find that the Princess was awake and had caught a small glimpse of me. I was wrong about that last time being the fastest I ran. This time had that record.

I jumped the railing and hit my foot hard on the floor, but that didn't matter now. Enduring the pain, I ran inside the closed shop and pressed myself against the inside of the door. After a few seconds, a buzzy with a wrench on it's back walked in through the door and looked around. Seeing nothing, it turned around and left. When the Princess went back inside, I went back to Bowser's Castle's secret entrance in Forever Forest. The reason I don't normally use the Forever Forest entrance is because that place creeps me out.

Climbing the front gate, which was locked, and unlocking it from the inside, I was in. I snuck past all the traps and finally got to the throne room. "I...I'm sorry, sir. The princess was in her castle. I'll g...get it next time, sir." I said to the menacing King of the Koopas. I really hoped he wouldn't kill me, or burn me, or torture me...or worse. Just when I thought it was all over, he said "You better. Dismissed." I ran out before he could change his mind. This time I would get that book, at any cost.

**Relatively longish first chapter, eh? I hope everyone's enjoyed this first chapter. Also, I wonder who that Latiku was? Ta Ta for now, MK.**


End file.
